Finally Awakening
by toystoryadventures
Summary: Milo has been in a coma for 5 YEARS. Now, age 21, must adapt to life's many changes. Rated T for future language and themes.


A/N: Hello guys. School starts the 29th, and it's a pretty busy grade. So, stories and updates might be a tiny bit scarce. Over a year on Fan Fiction, I've only written stories for Fish Hooks and at the beginning, some Toy Story. Now, I'm going to start writing stories for Adventure Time and My Little Pony! Somehow, I saw this day coming. Anyways, I came up with this story while taking a walk in my backyard, no seriously. Well, enjoy!

Finally Awaking

Milo had his eyes shut, lying on his bed. In a bright white room, with the windows light streaking out, once the blinds had escaped. He unresponsive, nor dead. Milo was in a coma. But this was no ordinary coma, for say 2 or 3 weeks. His coma lasted 5 years. 5 years of sleep.

At age 16, he had been driving his car, brand new from his birthday. An unsuspecting bus came around the corner. The light was on green, signaling Milo to accelerate. The bus' driver noticed his car, and pulled the brakes, but he was too close, and was too late. The collision flipped the car to the right; it tumbled in a spiral of motion, and stopped, upside down. Milo survived the impact, but he couldn't crawl out of the car. Broken glass scraping up against his scales, cutting deep in a gash. He shut his eyes, waiting for this accident to be over. But it took a long time for help to arrive, so he fell asleep. That sleep lasted 5 years.

Now, he had aged those years, now 21. Bed in obtuse angle, wires taped onto his veins. His brother by his side, who is the same age. Another one of his friends, gripping onto the brother's collar. The doctor walked into the door.

"Oh, Mr. And Mrs. Fishtooth, I presume?" Oscar nodded, blushing a bit at his introduction. He found the doctor's eyes dart to Milo, and back at Oscar. "Milo has been in this coma for a long time, but we are not confirming him dead yet. We're going to insert this into his triceps. It'll either work and revive him or kill him," Tears started to flow down Bea's face. "Now, we only have to see if it'll work." He took the syringe and clicked it into his upper arm. They waited. A few minutes flew by. No response by Milo.

"Well, maybe it just has no effect on him. I am so sorry," The doctor concluded. He left the room to leave the couple in privacy. When the tears flowed, it was rather an alarm. Milo jumped up out of his bed, and sat up.

He looked over at his friends. "Oscar? Bea? Where am I?" His friends began to smile. They looked a lot different then he last saw them. Oscar's facial hair drew with a tiny ruffle on his chin, and a bit on his upper lip. He also acquired a sudden growth spurt, now about 5'10", a few inches taller. His braces were also missing. Bea had changed too. Her hair now a different length and style. Now, she was substantially shorter than Oscar.

"Milo! You're alive!" Bea shrieked in joy. She ran over, and embraced the man, which she hasn't done in a long time. Oscar followed, wrapping his arms around his brother's neck. Milo has never had this much contact with anything in a long time. He looked over at his brother, and saw a ring on one of his fingers.

Milo gently pushed them off. "Yo, bro? What's with the ring?" Oscar looked over at him with a smile.

"Milo," He patted Bea's hand. "I got married while you were in a coma, with Bea!"

"Oh, it was beautiful!" The goldfish said ecstatically. Milo looked confused, yet disappointed.

"You guys got married without me? When did you guys get together?" The beta fish asked.

The afro fish sighed in nostalgia. "Around graduation, I was loosing all faith in keeping my secret a secret. It slipped out on a nice movie night with Bea. She actually admitted she felt the same way. I was so thrilled! We started to date through college, and I proposed last year."

"And I missed your wedding?" Milo worried.

"Well, no, you technically didn't," Bea started. "We wheeled your bed down to the alter, and you were Oscar's best man. You gave Oscar away!"

Milo laughed, but then frowned. "Well, I wished I could've seen it all. I just…I want to go home."

"Okay, bro, I'll check you out," Oscar said, walking out of the room with his wife. Many things went through Milo's head. He missed so much. Who knows what else he's missed? Milo got up from his bed, went into the bathroom, and found his old clothes. Obviously they were too small. He's grown a lot since the accident. He grabbed his brother's jacket off the table, and walked out of the room, down the hallway, into an elevator. In there, a brunette man stood. He wore glasses. Milo pushed a button to the main lobby, and the man scoffed.

"Heh, I'm heading there too," The man laughed. He held out his fin which Milo shock gladly.

Milo shrugged. "I've been here 5 years in a coma. Why are you here?"

"I'm just a visitor for my sister. She just had her first born." He replied, crossing his fins.

"Oh, congratulations. I'm Milo," He friendly said.

The man smiled. "I'm Noah. I flew here from Maine to see her." The reached the floor. "Well, I'll see you soon,"

"Probably," Milo replied, swimming out of the elevator's room. Noah looked

satisfied, and left for his own needs.

A/N: Well, I hope you enjoyed how I did. More chapters for this will not be so frequent. So, hopefully I'll update as soon as I can. Please review!


End file.
